


Imposters are just predatory space cats.

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Series: Imposters = Space Cats [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Impostor Orange (Among Us), Other, Outer Space, Protectiveness, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Basically inspired by multiple works. But I'm shooting at it. Pink / Orange and definitely a height difference. Orange is 6'2 and Pink is 5'2.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Pink (Among Us)
Series: Imposters = Space Cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. So uh I woke up to *this*

Pink was never for mornings. Especially in space, and especially when she awakens to see her loving oversized predatory space humanoid Orange laying curled around her asleep still. The vent clearly open and she snorted. He always comes to her at dawn to get some cuddles and sleep against her. His waist maw was open slightly and she sees his teeth. She knew what was down there. Apart from a shit load of tentacles and a harpoon bone. Slowly she reaches out and scratches his neck. Causing a audible purr to come from the beast. Slowly she feels him shift and his maw "yawns" before sealing up. And a loud sniff is heard from behind. His cool breath against her skin. 

"Morning sleepy head" Pink muttered and stretches. 

"And Morning to you grumpy" Orange slung back. His two tone voice of morning grogginess, causing Pink to giggle like a idiot, soon a arm slings around her and pulls her back into his body. She squeaks as he releases a soft purr. Content on just laying there all day. She sighs and shakes her head and wiggles a little. Causing his muscles to tense up and a few of his tentacles to shoot out and grip her. "Oi! I got to eat and then get to work!" She scolds and gently grabs one of his tentacles. Watching it wiggle in her grip a little before curling around. Orange growled and hauled himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her. His eyes a predatory gaze upon her. Though she knew he wasn't going to hurt her at all, she was skilled in reading his body language and she was confident that she wasn't going to be harmed. She eyed him playfully and laughed at him. Both settling down for a short cuddle session. With him mostly purring against her chest, suddenly they hear boots and quickly Orange becomes "human" again. As the door open White squeals seeing the two cuddled in bed together. "OH MY GOD FINALLY Y'ALL FUCKED!" She squeals and Pink blushed furiously and held Orange back from killing her right then and there. White quickly ran off and Pink sighed oh what a day today will be


	2. Headaches and bellyaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange is hungry and Pink deals with White annoying questions

"Soooooo are you going to tell me the details please??" White asks in a hyper voice clearly excited about finding Orange curled up with Pink this morning. Of course White couldn't stay quiet and basically ran down the halls squealing. Pink was in a pissy mood and Orange required White's head to be on a pike. But suffered like Pink. As they were teased by the crew. Blue made kissing noises and Red did a weird moan which bothered Orange. Pink chucked a knife at Lime for trying to give her relationship advice. Cyan sighed and then smacked the table with his fist, catching everyone's attention. "Alright you fuck sticks. Quit harassing the two and focus on what's at hand." He growled and soon handed tasks out. Keeping Pink with him and White with Purple. Of course it was Mostly silent. The Captain just kept his work of keeping the Ship in the right direction and hers was to make sure he stayed alive. When lunch came. White pushed themselves right up to Pink. "Come on! Tell us will ya? All of us are dying to know!" They chirped and looked down upon the smaller crewmate. Pink glared at them, their temper flaring like a bull seeing red. "Ya know what White why don't ya take your cum dumpster ass to the gas tank cover yourself in gas and burn yourself alive." She snarled and left. Leaving White standing there. "Damn that's hot" Black sighed and got a smack from Purple. Shaking their head

Orange on the other hand watched, eating his bacon calmly, even though he promised Pink he wouldn't eat anyone..White looked like a promising snack. But the pain was trying to get him away from Yellow. Who seemed to fallen in love with the dumbass. Welp time to stay hungry..for now


	3. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink goes on the hunt to beat White's Skull in and Orange has to stop her from getting ejected

Pink sighed as she opened the door to her room. And licks on the light. And nearly screams. There on her bed laid a box full of both lube and condoms. "WHITE IM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" She screeches and caused Yellow to appear from her room and see what the commotion was. Before holding back her laughter when she sees the deed. "Oh god no" She replied and quickly went back into her room locking the door. Orange also opened the door when he saw her charging down the path towards White's room. Quickly she was grabbed and picked up from the ground. And getting thrown on to his bed. "I'M GONNA RIP THAT LITTLE PRICK'S HEAD OFF AND STUFF IT DOWN HIS THROAT!" She screeched and tried to get up. Orange on the other hand held her down with a hand on her stomach. Looking down at her, "Calm down babe...whats the matter?" He asks quietly soothing her down with carefully pets and rubs on her body. Her breathing settled though they heard giggles through the vents from White. Orange held her close, his arms around her waist as he talked to her. 

White was busy wheezing from his deed, hearing her scream was the best thing ever happened to this mission. He loved getting on her nerves, but he didn't mean it in a harmful way. Teasing is what he'd call it, of course with the captain telling him to calm down or else there will be a death in the crew, he watched his timing and placement of everything. He then said it wasn't him and such.

Orange smiled devilishly when the sleep schedule started. Slipping into the vents and moving to White's Room. Oh how he was going to be sorry, in his clutches he held "Icey Hot" gifted to him by his Loving Pink to put all over his boxers. And it was the time to strike. Carefully and quickly he swabbed a massive amount over the inside White's boxers as he slept. And quickly went back into the vents and shut it. Slipping back to Pink and smiling. And within a few minutes a girly scream is heard from White's room as he barrelled out of his quarters and into the bathroom. His balls feeling as if they were on fire. And he cursed out loud "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT! WHY ARE MY BALLS BURNING! FUCK!" 

Pink giggled and then carefully massaged the known ointment onto Orange's shoulders. Feeling him relax into her touches. All while listening to White cry like a bitch.


	4. Space cat (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is secretly listing why Orange is just a space cat and he somehow finds out and just decides to roll with it because it makes her happy.

Pink sat down in the darkened Cafeteria, a little notebook, pen and a cracked glow stick sat in front of her as she scribbled down notes. She was a neat writer when she needed but in a hurry she scribbled like a chicken. She can easily decipher it, to the amazement of most of the crew. Quietly as she wrote she watched Orange in his more relaxed form. When he was mimicing he held his eyes to a light hazel color. Something that truly captivated her. But when he was relaxed they were like cat eyes. Though mostly human they would narrow or widen when adjusting to light. And they did reflect which when first seen would scare most people who weren't use to it. Another, interesting feature was flexibility. He could bend and twist in somewhat disturbing ways. Though he did explain that they couldn't do it all the time due to stress on their bodies and that if done incorrectly could seriously hurt them. 

Another interesting was that they had two mouths their "human" and the one on their waist the one on the waist was the hunting one. Large and intimating to most, but for Pink it was actually calming since Orange and her built a trust. She actually tended to a wound and rubbed a muscle that was actually keeping it closed. At first it surprised her but seeing how Orange blushed so red his suit melted along with the red she relaxed.

Slowly she yawned and started to doze. She didn't wanted to sleep she wanted more information. But since the Skeld slipped into night mode it was actually pretty relaxing. Slowly she closed her notebook and laid back on the bench, she didn't want to crawl back to her bunk, though she knew Orange would carry her back so she wouldn't complain about a stiff back. Yet with him basically wrapped around her it was hard to complain about much. A imposter trusting their life with her and the same for them. It was a formidable thing. Orange on the other hand watched Pink drift off. And smirked, he was highly intelligent and knew exactly what she was doing and talking about, honestly some of the things struck too after watching some cat videos she insisted on watching. So he basically did it to entertain her. To keep her happy and to hear that delicious laughter and or snorts if he got her going enough...


	5. Space cat (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink lists more reasons why Orange is a cat.

Pink settled down at cafeteria again the next night. The day was the same thing over. Though she noticed that Orange. Or "Oreo" she called him for entertainment purposes was acting a little more cat like. Oh of course he could easily see her in the dark she did wear quite a bright suit. But his vision was just extraordinary, he could hear things that weren't heard by humans and smell blood from across the ship. Though what got her interested was how simple sounds got him to react. She sometimes would growl softly when something didn't go her way on a task and she would watch him stiffen up for a moment and swing his head towards her, his body tense as if she was going to pounce on him (She actually tried that once in a playful way but seeing how much stronger and slightly heavier he was it just ended up with him getting a little worked up as he almost did a predatory response and attacked her. She got scolded for it but in the end he should of paid more attention in her body language). Or how sometimes she'd exhale harshly Through her nose and it'd whistle. Causing him to tilt his head, listening to her. She had a little list made up of noises she could do and to test how he'd react. Clicking, purring (she just rolled her R's) and mrring (She use to do this with kittens to get them to pay attention) in this case, she was going to start the end of the list up to see his response.

Orange kinda laid on the table where Pink was, watching her through his predatory eyes. Oh he wasn't going to hurt her, not at all, she truly was curious about him, and honestly he was curious about her to. She had seen him get angry and yet she calmed him. Locking them both in security and she talked him down and back to his crewmate form, she cared for him and allowed him to hide in her room when he didn't want to be alone. He was curious why she didn't rat him out. Why she wasn't fearful of his raw power and strength in full honesty he could rip a crate in two with a single strike from his tentacles. But she didn't show fear. Soon he gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a "Mrrru" from Pink turning his head and focusing on her more. Before slowly his body moved towards her slowly of course. Pink shifted and he freezed, watching as she noted something down. He could read and speak English easily but sometimes it was a pain especially when your partner writes in chicken scratch. Slowly he gets up and off the table. As she does that noise again. To him, it mean "Hey now focus on me" and honestly he's used it before on previous ships, to cause a younger Impostor to focus on him when they've gotten panicky or enraged. Now with her using it on him. It felt a little odd. She couldn't speak his tongue that good. She did know a little from him teaching her slowly. A few basic words like "Friend" and "No" something that would keep her alive for a little bit until he came to her rescue. Most Impostors would leave someone who spoke their tongue alone, they didn't want to cause a fight with another Impostor as it could be bad for both of them. Especially when said "Impostor" has a true one as their boyfriend. Then that's a issue no Greenie wants to deal with. Slowly he clicks his helmet against the side of hers. Relaxing as he could smell her scent. To him it was a sweet smell, slightly intoxicating to him but it helped him relax, to know that he was loved and wanted. For her it meant the same, though it had some extra benefits. To have someone who was bigger, stronger and slightly more terrifying was good enough to have as no one really teased you too much. White and Black had their goes but they didn't mean no harm. Orange though really wanted to wrangle White's neck for thinking they fucked. (Soon but not now. He's taking it slow for her sakes). Slowly he relaxed again when he felt her gently rest her hand against his chest. Another silent sentence told and he sat down and just laid against her. 

"HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS" Pink mentally screamed as Orange laid against her. She could feel his weight practically on her as he relaxed. Watching his maw line open slightly a and a few tentacles slide out quickly going back to her list and slowly she started to "purr" feeling Orange stiffen a little bit before melting again and his body rumbled as he to started to purr. His body vibrating hers a little with each purr. "Huh this must mean something along the lines of content and happy" She thought as she noted down his reaction and response. She didn't stop purring as soon Orange snaked his arms around her waist and rested his helmet against hers. Holding her slightly. She was blushing madly and graceful that her visor slightly hid it though he could tell through her pulse and smell. Slowly his helmet grinded against her and then she was picked up. Causing her to squeak and yank her notebook up and hold it. As Orange who was still purring moved and carried her to her bunk room.

Orange knew what he was doing but he also knew that someone else was lurking in Cafeteria, and he knew that it wasn't worth the time to figure it out. So he headed into her bunks and easily locked her room. Releasing her he only removed his helmet releasing his short dirty blonde hair his eyes were glowing softly, in their natural form like cat eyes. And for Pink she did know that they reflected in the dark due to her accidentally shining one of her helmet lights at him and his eyes reflected it back. Which kinda spooked her but she soon got use to it. As She shedded her own clothing and entered her sleep wear of a hoodie and sweat pants. She slowly stopped purring, seeing if he continues without her. He did pause until they were both in bed. With him, more relaxed wrapped around her, his arms around hers and carefully pulled until her back hit his chest. Her legs entangled with his as he made sure she was protected. Slowly he started to purr again, soft against her body as they both drifted into a well deserved sleep. Side by side.


	6. Let us watch the stars together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink sits with Lime and they just stargaze. Meanwhile. Orange has someone to hunt down and warn them to back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a 18+ discord for you little monster lovers! 
> 
> Join me at: https://discord.gg/ZswrESWtAs

The nights where Pink couldn't sleep she would stargaze. Sitting on the cold floor of Cafeteria she'd look out the window and watch as the ship passed what seemed like the same stars. She'd have a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders just to keep the edge off. Slowly she sighed and relaxed, but she remained alert as she did hear footsteps. Orange was busy hunting around in the vents looking for a meal. But he could smell her and wouldn't bother her. Especially when she was relaxed. (Though he will come and grab her when she finally falls asleep. It's his task to keep her at least comfortable so she doesn't bitch that much.). She turns her head and sees a very worn out Lime, he was the Crew's Engineer, the one who has the most stress on him during the day due to the engines acting up for some reasons or another. Slowly he acknowledged her presence as she gave a little wave and came over. Plopping down besides her. Pink could see the tension melt a little when he realized it was her, he was weary of things at night and stress didn't help at all. But they didn't talk to each other, they said enough through how their body relaxed at each other's company, words that spoke volumes on trust. Of course Lime knew she was clearly off limits and he was to his little old lady that was at home waiting for him made sure of it. Sending him pictures that only he knew about on his tablet, getting him a blithering mess at times. But, another few months before he could get some leave and see her. Another few months of trying not to die.

\--------------------------

Orange wrangled himself through the vents, hunting for someone in particular. He paused and sniffed the air. Checking to see if their smell was fresh and constant. Getting a confirmation on it he slid himself like a snake down a smaller vent and quickly but silently he escaped the rooms vent. Dropping to the floor silently and rising up to his full height. Glaring at the bed which a Yellow suit laid next to. Poor Yellow, he came out to the cafeteria at the wrong time, and saw the tail end of Orange and Pink's communication. Oh how he thought he could use that to his advantage and tease Pink and harass her about it. What he didn't know was that Orange smelled him the minute he was out of his room, and heard his foot falls. Normally he'd kill someone for doing that but that would lead to suspicion of Pink and he couldn't bare to watch his lady get rejected. So he didn't the second best thing, scaring the shit out of people and threatening them with death. Quickly but silently he approached the bed. His mass opening with tentacles spilling out. And quickly yet quietly he went to work.

Lime snorted loudly as Pink made another poor joke. But for the tired Engineer. He'd take what he could get. Soon though, he started to yawn and stretch out. His body popping and snapping like Rice Krispies. So out of the courtesy of Pink she helped him up and lead him to his cabin. Giving him a faithful wave of goodbye and goodnight. And then headed to her own bunk. Where a already expected Orange laid in his cuddling clothing. Causing her to giggle and change. Before making sure her door was locked and suddenly she gets snatched by tentacles and pulled into a cuddling fest. Which she couldn't ask for anything else.


	7. Cuddles and snuggle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter! So. Much. Fluff!

Pink whined softly as she noticed that her personal heater was missing. Wiggling around she stared to awaken, but before she could awaken she felt the bed dip a little and a pile of warmth collapse on top of her. Pinning her down as a mass of purrs started. Orange had to leave to do something before coming back to his little mate in distress from his absence. So plopping on top of her seemed like a good choice. Purring to soothe his mate, putting her to ease and sleep as she barely did sleep anymore, nightmares spooked her but he was there to comfort and guide her, becoming more of a squishy pillow before her if needed. Slowly he listened to her head back to sleep and he moved over. Letting his maw yawn also, sharp serated teeth lined it and a black tongue and tentacles that held his lethal harpoon. But he was very well checked on his body. Keeping himself relaxed and well with Pink around he had someone to talk and interact with his kind were heavily social creatures. And though they were meant to kill. Even a very in depth conversation could keep them down from killing. Especially when given a mental puzzle to solve. Slowly he glanced at his sleeping Pink. Noting how she cuddled into him. Hiding her face into his chest, and how her breathing was even and deep.

When Pink awoke later in the night she noticed that she was wrapped in Orange's tentacles. They were keeping her close in a comfort. She hummed softly and slowly kisses the top of his head. Feeling his body shudder in sleep. Today was luckily their day off. A full day of nothing and snuggling. And Pink couldn't ask for anything else.


End file.
